


The Purrfect Gift [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cats, Digital Art, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title graphic for ofbrothersandteacakes' The Purrfect Gift.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	The Purrfect Gift [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Purrfect Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526432) by [friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/pseuds/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes). 



> For the amazing ofbrotheresand teacakes. Hope you enjoy, teacakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
